twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio de la Rosa
= Sir Antonio de la Rosa = Known Information Antonio Alejandro Santiago Sebastian Emillano Cortez de la Rosa returned during the month of May, fifth year of Adelrune. He returned among a group of others, and with his fellow Rose Knight Arthur Roca. The group came upon two fae, Briar and Nadika, arguing with each other, neither one seeming to win. They then decided to make the group fight each other in order to decide who would win their argument. The group of newly returned though happened to be an odd number and could not be split into sides fairly. Antonio, being resistant to the idea of fighting, was then declared to be the "Wild Card" and forced for fight for both Fae in turns, each one calling, and thereby forcing him to switch his sides on each line. Surprisingly, each side let him continue to fight for them, and he was left as the last man standing, winning the argument for the fae Nadika. The group was then rushed through the Mists by the two Fae to what is now known as Solace. Upon their arriving to the land, he began to search for his original purpose for being on the island, to rescue Lady Oriana. Though he had found out that his mission was a failure in itself, the Lady Oriana had been rescued by the returned and now resides back at home. Antonio now finds himself with the returned, looking for new purpose in his life. -In his former life he had served as a guard to the Handmaidens and Queen of the Celestine Empire. -Had traveled many places in his services. -Is a renown duelist. -Picked up a new nickname from the Fae as "Wild Card" Status As a Rose Knight, Antonio holds 4 pins of status. Allies * Celestines * Sir Arthur Roca Enemies * None so far. Rumors * Sir de la Rosa has wasted no time since his Return in returning to his old ways. It is rumored that he has already bedded at least three Returned, and currently has his eye on adding a few Effendal to his list. * Though Sir Roca once served as Sir de la Rosa's squire, stories from before their deaths suggest that he was elevated to knighthood early because Sir de la Rosa had found a new squire: a smooth-faced, pretty-boy youth who was easily (and often) mistaken for a lady, and who Sir de la Rosa appreciated as much for his uses as a bed-warmer as for his abilities as a squire. * There have been rumors of squabbles between Sir de la Rosa and Sir Roca. The arguments seem to center around Carrick Draconis, although the details are unclear. * It is rumored that there are some that believe his boasts for the conquests he has made are merely just boasts and are either unimpressed or uninterested in acquainting with him further. * Sir de la Rosa is a man of life, living every moment to the fullest be it making love or taking life. * Some have heard him say jokingly that he is actually a vampire and Black Chalice Knight, sent to punish Wrathmore Bane for some long-ago treachery, and wonder if it might be a truth hidden under the veneer of good-natured jest. * It was recently discovered that Sir de la Rosa has a surprising fear of needles, and passes out when he sees his own blood. Quotes * Character Inspirations Three Musketeers, Porthos. Princess Bride, Westley, Inigo Montoya Soundtrack Feeling good Mr. Pinstripe suit